Electric Magdalena: Burning Of The Phoenix
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Will struggles with the Phoenix Force and only the X-Men can help save her,


Electric Magdalena

Burning of The Phoenix

-Fire Within-

I've been at the X-Mansion since I returned from the states. I felt something burning inside me, my Heart felt warmer than usual, almost too usual. A woman named Emma Frost came in to see me, she didn't look pleased for some reason. "So, you're the girl Storm talks about, correct?" "Yeah that's me. The one electric redhead under capricorn." She glared at me, then got startled by Scott behind her. "Go easy on her, Emma. She's under a procedure and might have the Phoenix Force inside her." "Uh, what he said." Emma just looked at me and walked away. I sensed her emotions and they're giving me a headache.

Danny came by an hour later, but he was worried about me. I was put in another room to stay secure and keep myself under observed my every move in the room I was in to make sure I didn't get beserk. I had some feeling something was about to emerge from inside me. My kids watched how miserable I was starting to look. My body temperature rose every second. Emma walked in, telling Danny he had to get out and closed the door and sat down in front of me. "Will, hon." She lifted my chin to look at me. My eyes were turning orange to red, she now was worried. "Your daughters talked with me an hour ago. I read your file that Storm showed me and I never expected for you to go through drama. I know the same thing as well. My father never cared for me and I felt left I want you to stay this Phoenix overtakes you, fight it. Don't let it control you. Like it did to Jean." This time, she sounded honest. Seems she let me read her thoughts while she spoke to me. I got a feeling my daughters talked with her. I felt the burning inside still as Emma and I communicated through telepathy in that room.

-Phoenix Rising-

I was taken outside for some fresh air, Ororo and Logan guarded me as I felt the spring air brush past me. Danny and my kids stood inside to watch. Emma spoke to me through telepathy however while I was out there. "[Will, I sense you're troubled.]" "[It's the Phoenix, Emma.I got a feeling it's going to break out any--]Ahhh!!!", I yelled holding my head. Logan and Ororo ran to my aide. "Will! What's happenin'?" Ororo had to hold me down but that made the pressure go up. "Logan, it's the Phoenix. She has to stay under control!" I felt the burning inside me rising. Almost like I was having a heart attack. I felt heat rise in my eyes and before I knew it, I exploded into the air as flames followed me. My outfit was different along with my appearence. But the thoughts, memories and all weren't mine.I looked down as I saw a different fire. It was pink. Seems to follow me, but I felt the Phoenix control my mind. My eyes turn black, almost like I fell into emptiness. I look down at Logan, ororo and others came outside. "I am no longer the girl you know. For I am now and forever THE DARK PHOENIX!!!!!!", I shouted out to the sky as I unleashed flames from my hands. I heard my kids' thoughts, each felt worried since I sensed their emotions through empathy. I felt overwhelmed of mixed thoughts, hearing everyone, I took flight through the sky and through the spheres that surround the Earth and I was in outer space.

I floated through deep space, almost as if I was lost, but without warning, some strange fire bird appeared before me. "Child, I've been watching you." "Wow, I have a stalker." It stared at me with its red eyes, I felt something like an angry stare. I felt the fire overwhelm my mind and I screeched like a phoenix. It sounded like a deafening scream and it can be heard from other galaxies, even Earth. "The power is yours, child. You feel worthless, your soul and the Phoenix are now one. We are the Dark Phoenix!!"

-Burning Heart-

I drifted off through space, as pink fire follows as a trail. I finally reached back to Earth and landed in front of the X-Mansion. Each of the X-Men surrounded me, Beast came up behind me to hold me down. "Hurry!!! I got her!" I felt rage rise and I knock him away. The phoennix had complete control over me. "None of you shall have me! Foolish mutants!" The phoenix took over my mind, it was like I wasn't myself. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I turn to look, Emma and Xavier were trying to keep me away from harming others. I struggled to keep my arm down, I didn't want to hurt them. Then a blast hit me and I fell to the ground smoke coming from my back. "Back off, Phoenix! You don't want to do this!" Scott Summers, otherwise known to be Cyclops was the one that blast at me. I turn to look at him, walking toward him and grabbing him by the neck. "Oh, but I can." I tried resisting, but it was too powerful. I wanted to set him down, but my hands were almost crushing his throat, then I felt something go through me like a knife. Dropping Scott to the ground, I fired a blast from behind me. I healed up, though I was ashamed at what I was doing. "Darlin', ya gotta learn not to play with fire. Because all ya would get is burned." I somehow felt memories roam through my head. Like a connection from Logan and Scott. I saw a woman with both of them and the name echoed through my head. "Jean." The name repeated over and over. Like a record broken, but when I was about to release energy, something shot through my head and I fell the ground, I was caught by Danny and he held onto me. "Will, please snap out of it. I'm begging you. I love you!" I felt like I could hug him, but the phoenix struggled in his grasp. I heard a soft voice not too far. "Young one. Nothing to be alarmed." I turn my head toward him as the flames powered down. It was the Oracle of Kandrakar. He was really here. He came over towards me, placing his hand over my head, a mark appeared on me and I felt the phoenix got under control and all of a sudden, the outfit changed colors to purple and teal. I opened my eyes and looked. I was myself again and I looked at Oracle. "I used the mark of Kandrakar to revive you and keep the phoenix under control. Now you can resume as guardian like you should. If this happens again, remember this..." He summons the Heart out, holds it tightly as energy came up and powers down and hands it back,".....Hold onto the Heart and say these words: Nor evil of its power controls me as I am one with the spirit." I nodded to him and I wrapped my arms around Danny.

-Aftermath-

Things seem pretty well after two weeks. Hank looked at me to check for any signs and nodded. "I think you'll be just fine, Will. Good to have you back." I smiled. "I'm thankful to have a blue beast as my doctor." He let out a chuckle and helps me down. "Years of experience, child. I noticed the mark is under control too. If anything happens, come see me right away or I come to the S.H.I.E.L.D. and see you for myself." I nodded to him and I walked out to greet my family. I felt myself again. For now.

Back in New York that evening, I was sittong on top of a roof of my home and I heard a voice. "Good to know you're well." I turned around and it was Patience. "Never better. You?" "I've been slaying demons for you. You owe me." We both laughed and me and her sat down. "I'm doing well now. But we should work together in fighting demons." She smiles at me. "I'd like that. Normally I work alone, but company would do good use." "That's good." "So, should I call you Phoenix Magdalena or something else?" I shok my head and said, "Electric Magdalena."


End file.
